Baby Makes Three
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Summary: Kelly and Erin deal with the stress and fun of becoming parents. :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kelly and Erin deal with the stress and fun of becoming parents. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, &amp; am not associated with Dick Wolf in anyway…If I did own them or knew Dick, I would have made sure Derek Haas was never hired, so he couldn't ruin the shows and take Linseride away.

This is just a cute fluffy oneshot I came up with. Enjoy! xo

* * *

Kelly came home from a long shift, grabbed a beer and headed towards the couch where Erin was sitting. As he plopped down next to her, she looked between him and the beer and frowned, "What happened to you not drinking as long as I couldn't?"

He looked at her with a guilty grin, "It was a long shift, I need it tonight. Besides it's one in how many months? We don't want those bottles to go bad."

"I'm pretty sure you finished all of the bottles that would 'go bad' about seven months ago. I'm guessing Matt snuck you a six pack."

"I promise when they're done, no more till this one is out," he smiled, placing his hand on Erin's large belly.

"Yeah, yeah. But that doesn't include your late nights at Molly's I'm sure," she joked, just giving him a hard time. She really didn't mind the not drinking any more. The first few months were rough, coming off of a long case. Now that she wasn't as involved at work and it had been so long, she was fine drinking water. That didn't mean she wasn't still jealous watching her fireman suck back a few. Erin laced her fingers with Kelly's as the rested on her baby bump. He looked down at their hands, then up at her dimpled face and smiled. "You know we still have to come up with names," she said hoping to get further in this subject than they did last time.

"What about a jr? Carry on my name with pride," Kelly suggested, causing the detective to chuckle.

"No. Not that it's not a great name, but my son will not be a junior. What about Chace?"

"Uh uh, What about Benny, after my dad?"

"You know if you go there, I can suggest Hank right?"

"Ok, forget that then," Severide said causing them both to laugh. "Why is this so damn hard? We've had seven and a half months to come up with somethin' and we got nothing."

"We'll come up with something Kel," she replied, leaning into him, and closing her eyes. "How was your shift?"

"Hell," he answered finishing off the bottle in his hand, "I've been pretty good about this whole 'not drinking' thing, but after tonight? I needed one of those babies."

"I'm sorry. At least you're off tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I just get to do work around here."

"But it's for the baby," she pouted playfully, knowing anytime she used that excuse he would stop complaining. Tomorrow all the work really was for the baby. Since Erin had found out she was pregnant, they had talked about turning Shay's old room into a nursery. Seven months later, they were finally getting to it. Of course they had to wait for Shay to come and pick up the rest of her stuff, which she finally did about a month ago. She promised to come over and help the couple with the room, a long with Gabby, Matt, and Allison.

Erin had asked a few of the guys from IU to come help out, said they'd make a day out of it. Antonio and Adam said they'd be there, along with Kim and Nadia; the detective knowing Kim would come with Adam. Atwater said he had a family thing he needed to go to, but said he may stop by. Hank and Olinsky mumbled something about being too old and Jay had completely ignored his partner all together. He'd been acting weird about her pregnancy ever since she told the team, but even more now that she was on desk work and they weren't really working together. She'd have to talk to him about it soon, find out what was up.

Looking up she smiled at Kelly struggling to keep his eyes open, she could tell he had a long day, he was exhausted. After a few minutes of trying to sit up and stand, she tugged on his hand, gesturing for him to get up. "Come on, let's get you in bed," she said leaning down and kissing his forehead. Severide stretched and followed her up the loft steps into their room. Laying down, he wrapped his arms around her, resting one hand on her stomach. Kissing the side of her head he smiled, "Good night."

* * *

Before everyone got there, Erin wanted to get painting the nursery out of the way. She knew the more people were there the more help, but that also meant the more noise and craziness. They wanted to save the moving this and putting things together for their friends and get the easy stuff out of the way now.

Before everyone came over, Erin wanted to get painting the nursery out of the way. She knew the more people there were the more help, but that also meant the more noise and craziness. They wanted to save putting things together for their friends and get the easy stuff out of the way now.

Grabbing the cans of blue paint, Kelly brought them into what would be the baby's room, along with brushes and rollers. "You ready to get this room painted?" he asked, a big smile spread across his face.

Walking over to him, Erin returned his smile and nodded. Taking a roller out of his hand, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Lets do it."

After a couple hours, the two were finally done. Both had spots of blue on their face and arms from playfully tagging each other. Kelly stood behind his girlfriend after putting down their rollers, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them on her belly. They stood admiring the blue walls, letting the reality of the baby wash over them. Severide leaned in, kissing her cheek, then rested his chin on her shoulder, "I love you."

Erin smiled, shifting in his arms slightly so she could see him, "I love you too," she replied before leaning up to kiss him. That was until they heard giggling and gagging noises coming from the doorway. They looked up to see Matt, Gabby, Shay, and Alison standing there.

"Don't get too carried away, you have company," Shay joked, walking it the room, patting Kelly on the arm and going straight for Erin's swollen stomach. "And how is my nephew doing today? Come on, give Aunt Shay a kick." Lindsay laughed as the paramedic talked to belly.

Matt walked laughing and rolling his eyes at Shay, while Dawson and Lafferty headed over to the other two women. Casey lifting his hand revealing a twelve pack he picked up, "figured you could use these," he said trying to hand them off to Kelly.

"Oh no man, I still have some in the fridge from the last time you brought some over. I'm supposed be off the stuff."

"Fine, but don't complain to me when I'm on my third and you're drinking water."

"If Erin catches me drinking that, im on the coach for the next month, water is fine," Kelly said picking up his bottle that was on the floor, raising it to his friend and chugging it down.

"We gonna stand here and socialize or we gonna put this baby stuff together?" Antonio and Adam joked from the doorway, Kim and Nadia following behind. After everyone had settled in with their 'hellos,' they began the actual work.

In two and a half hours, the group had put together the crib and changing table and brought in dressers. Erin not able to do much, directed where things went and was now focusing on hanging things in the closet. Shay brought over some cute monkey stickers for the walls and the girls went to work on that.

"Ok, now that all the big stuff is done, how about some food? I'm starving," Adam suggested, wanting to take a break and refuel.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too. I'll order some pizza?" Kelly replied pulling his phone out of his pocket and placing the order. He got five to be safe, there weren't too many of them, but the guys were starving and he knew they could all put some food away.

Getting five pizzas was the right call, they were all starving after working on Baby Severide's room all day. The guys almost eating whole pies themselves, the girls eating everything that was left, with Erin pulling out a family size bag of Doritos.

The gang hung out at the loft for most of the night, laughing and joking with each other. Matt had eventually asked to turn on the hockey game, that's when the guys took over the family room. Gabby suggested the girls moving to the island in the kitchen. "So have you guys talked about names?" she asked popping a chip in her mouth.

"That's a never ending conversation," Erin laughed, rubbing her belly. "We've been talking about names, we just can't agree on anything."

"When are you due?" Allison asked. She didn't know much about the detective, only meeting her a few times, she seemed nice enough. Shay always talked about how perfect she was for Kelly, everyone happy he was in such a good place and settling down.

"March 5th, so we really need to come up with something."

"You could always name him after me, Leslie can be a boy's name," Shay said with a very serious look on her face. The rest of the girls looking at her like had five heads, trying to bust out in laughter.

They were holding it together pretty well until they heard a "Over my dead body Shay," come from a not so receptive Severide on the couch.

At this point all of the girls were laughing harder than they had in a long time, Erin looking between her boyfriend and his best friend, "sorry Shay, but you had to know that was coming."

"You're coming into the station tomorrow right?" Nadia asked Lindsay once the laughter died down.

"Yeah, I have some paper work to take care of, but I probably won't be there all day. Why? What's up?"

"We were hoping to a have a little 'shower' for you," Kim replied, "We got a cake and everything."

"Guys, that's really sweet, but did you run it by Voight? He's not one for celebrations, especially at work."

Nadia smiled, thinking of that scary conversation, but she had cleared it, "he said it was fine, as long as we kept it small and it didn't distract you guys from the cases."

* * *

The next day, Kelly dropped Erin off at the station, saying he was going that way anyway. She knew it was because he was worried about her driving now that they were getting closer to the due date.

When she got to her desk she smiled seeing a 'It's a Boy' balloon tied to her chair. Hank came out of his office and couldn't help but smile seeing the look on Erin's face. "Alright, it's been a pretty slow day so far, as long as this keeps up, we can keep celebrating Erin and her baby."

"Thanks Grandpa Hank," Lindsay whispered in his ear as he hugged her.

"Ok, I wasn't gonna do this, but I couldn't help myself," Platt said coming into the IU office holding a cake. Everyone in the office exchanging confused looks, used to the Sergeants sarcastic and rude outburst; For some reason, she has always had a soft spot for Erin Lindsay. "Congratulations Lindsay."

Erin looked at the cake as it was placed on her desk, it had a stork carrying a baby in a blue blanket, 'baby Severide' written across the top. Erin's uneasiness slowly changed to happiness and she couldn't stop the dimpled smile from forming on her face "Thank you Seargeant."

"Sure, this is exciting, that's one lucky baby," Trudy answered placing her hand on the detective's stomach, but quickly taking it off. "Ok, I have to get back down and direct all the idiots who don't know how to their jobs. Enjoy the cake." Kim was coming up the stairs as Platt was headed back down, "don't fool around up here for too long Burgess."

"Ok Sergeant," Kim answered plastering on a fake smile. "Hey Erin, I can't really hang out, but I did want to stop up. Nadia and I pitched in to get a few things."

Nadia walked over carrying a bag and putting it up on Erin's desk. Lindsay not usually one to like girly stuff like this, she was actually pretty excited and touched by her friends doing all of this for her. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a couple of cute blue onsies, a few pacifiers and two bibs she absolutely loved. One had a little police uniform and badge, the other a fire fighter jacket, and Erin couldn't wait to take them home and show Kelly. "Thank you guys so much, you didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to, we're all so excited for you," Nadia said hugging her friend. Erin nodded sitting back at her desk, watching her friends.

Everyone seemed to be genuinely happy for her, everyone but her partner. He had barely looked her way when he came in, she didn't know what his deal was, but she was ready to find out. "Jay can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked walking passed his desk.

"What's up?" he replied closing the door to the break room behind him.

"What is with you, you've been acting so weird lately. Ever since I told everyone I was pregnant, you've been…"

"What do you want me to say Erin? I'm glad you're happy ok, I am, but this was supposed to be us. We never got our chance and I guess that's still what I want and now I know it can never happen." He was being honest, there had always been feelings on his end for his partner and he thought that one day they may get their chance. But now she was having a baby and living his dream with someone else.

"Jay…I know we said maybe one day, but that was never a sure thing. I care about you, I do, but we're partners and you're my friend."

"Save the speech Erin, I know it's not gonna happen. I just I guess I wasn't ready to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm still working here, i'm still your partner, I'll just be out for a couple months."

* * *

Shay walked in seeing Erin laying on the couch looking at the newest sonogram of their son. The couple had a doctor's appointment earlier that day, then lunch just the two of them. They had needed it, with all the baby prep and Kelly's long shifts, it was nice to wind down and do something the two of them. Erin smiled thinking back to this morning and how Kelly couldn't wait to get out the door.

_"Come on babe, we gotta go," Kelly said pacing at the bottom of the stairs. _

_Erin slowly came down trying not to giggle, "someone's excited about this appointment."_

_"Of course, we get to see our boy."_

"How was the appointment?" Leslie asked sitting down next to the mommy to be, pulling Erin out of her thoughts.

Handing her the picture, Lindsay smiled, "good. Doctor said everything is looking good."

"So why don't you seem more happy about that?"

"I am happy, I'm more than happy. I've had a pretty smooth pregnancy, I guess part of me is just starting to worry about what will happen once he's here. I didn't exactly have model parents to learn from."

"Erin you're nothing like them. You and a Kelly will be great parents. You're both so good with kids and I know you already love this baby more than anything, you have nothing to worry about," Shay tried to reassure the brunette. She liked how close the two of them had become since her &amp; Kelly had started dating. Even after she had moved in with Allison, the two of them stayed close; especially since she still had her key and popped in whenever she wanted.

Erin shook her head, "it's not just that Shay. Kelly and I both have crazy jobs, what if something happens? And we have weird hours, Kelly works two days at a time sometimes...I just."

The blonde took her hand and looked her in the eye, "everything is gonna be fine. You and Kelly will be fine. Your baby will be fine. You guys have so much love and support for each other. And you know I'm right here for both of you." Erin nodded, even more grateful for the women that was Leslie Shay. She honestly didn't know how her or Kelly would get through a lot without her. "Nothing has really changed though, so what brought all this on?"

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it before. I knew, but it just all kinda hit me. I was looking at the sonogram and I started thinking about what it be like when he was really here. Holding him, late nights, watching Kelly play with him and then all the work stuff kinda set in," she shrugged looking at her friend. "But you're right, I know I have nothing to worry about. I guess a lot of it's probably hormones," she said causing both women to laugh. "Ok enough about me, how are things with Allison?"

Shay smiled, trying not to blush, "they're good."

"That's it? Come on Shay, I deserve more than that."

"We're still feeling things out I guess, living together is a big step."

"But things are good?"

"Yeah, I don't want to jinx it, but things are pretty great."

"I'm glad, she's nice. We should all go out and double date, I think it would be good to get to know her better."

"You know she's taken right?" Shay joked getting a nudge from Erin.

"I mean for you. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you and Kelly too. He's my best friend and It's weird sharing him sometimes, but I'm glad I'm sharing with you," she said trying not too make too big a deal out of her statement, neither women usually one to really open up and have girly emotional moments. With Erin's hormones all out of whack though, they had had many heart to hearts in the past few months. Pulling her into a hug, Erin giggled a little at how truly girly they were being.

"Well well, what's going on in here. You know she's taken right Shay?" Pulling out if the hug they looked up to see Kelly coming in the door.

"I don't know buddy, you got some competition," Leslie joked putting her arm around the detective.

"You stayin for dinner? I just picked up Chinese," Kelly said pulling stuff out of the bags.

"No, I'm gonna go, give you love birds some time alone, pretty soon you won't have any." As she got up, she silently thanked Erin for the talk, then patted her best friend on the arm before heading out the door.

"What was all that about?" Severide asked noticing the exchange between the women.

"Nothing, just girls stuff."

"It's you and Shay, when is it ever just girl stuff?"

"Hey, I can be girly," Erin said as Kelly handed her a plate and took Shay's place on the couch, "It doesn't happen often, but we have our moments."

She propped her feet up on Kelly's lap as the two of them ate, sharing little looks and small talk. When they were both done, he took their plates and put them on the coffee table in front of them. Snuggling into her as much as he could, he ran his fingers over her belly and placed a small kiss on it. Lindsay began to run her fingers through his hair; both feeling relaxation and content wash over them. She smiled thinking about their future and how great Kelly would be as a father. At that moment all the stupid little things she was worried about disappeared. They would be ok.

* * *

**_2 months later_**

Kelly stood at the crib, looking down at the little bundle in blue, a smile on his face. A smile that hadn't left his face since the first time he laid eyes on their son. Reaching down he smoothed over the blanket he was wrapped in, before slowly pulling himself away. Getting into bed, he pulled Erin in his arms and kissed her shoulder. "I can't believe he's here," he said gesturing towards the crib a few feet away.

Running her hand over his arms that were resting on her waist, she smiled, "I know, I can't either. When I was pregnant nine months felt like forever, but now that he's here, it feels like it was nothing."

"He's perfect," Severide whispered kissing the side of Erin's head, feeling her nod in agreement. "And we finally agreed on a name."

The detective laughed lightly, "Yeah, we only waited until the last possible second," she said thinking back to the day before.

_It had been almost four hours and Erin was still in labor. They had read that labor could take quite a few hours, but she was really hoping she wouldn't have that problem. Kelly was constantly making sure she had everything she needed, to the point of annoyance. Shay was in the waiting room trying to keep Hank and Benny from killing each other while they got antsy from waiting. She was using the 'my girlfriends the nurse, im a paramedic' card to occasionally go back and check on her friends. She'd come back with an update to tell their friends and family waiting. _

_"You're doing great babe," Severide said kissing Erin's head while she worked through a contraction. _

_"Kelly, we still don't have a name. Our baby is going to be born without a name."_

_"We couldn't agree on anything."_

_"We need to agree on something, I am not giving birth to a no name baby."_

_"Ok, what about Matthew? Or Christopher?" he suggested trying not to aggravate her while she was already in pain. _

_"No, those are both names of people you work with," she answered trying not to sound annoyed. _

_"Ok, um….how about Liam, Isaac, or Aiden?"_

_"I like Aiden. Aiden Matthew?" she offered as she felt another contraction hit."_

_"Perfect."_

_A few minutes later they were holding their little boy in their arms, friends all taking turns coming into to see the newest member of the Severide family. Hank with the proudest look on his face holding his 'grandson;' almost bringing Erin to tears as she watched him. Kelly snapped a picture, knowing his girl would want it. "I'm proud of you kid, you're gonna be a great mom," Voight said handing off the baby to his proud father, "you too, take care of them."_

_Kelly nodded walking back over to Erin, bringing her their little bundle. That was a memory Erin hoped would never leave her, it was the best day of her life. All the people that she most cared about right there in that room._

Severide snuggled into Erin more, drawing her away from her thoughts of yesterday. She laced her fingers with his and kissed his finger tips. Things weren't always perfect in her life or relationship, but this moment? That's the only way she could describe it. She had her family. She didn't always see eye to eye with Kelly and sometimes they fought, but she couldn't see herself with anyone else. He was there for her and she was there for him, they understood each other, cut from the same cloth. Her eyes starting feel heavy, she closed them as sleep soon found her. A smile softly resting on her lips as she fell asleep thinking of her boys.

* * *

Not only is Shay alive in my oneshot, but you guys also got a little bit of Shafferty lol…I figured we can all use as much Linseride fluff as we can get right now &amp; what's better than a baby Severide? :) I was debating on her having the baby or not, but I just went for it. I hope you guys enjoyed this; I would to know what you think, so please review xo


	2. Chapter 2

So this was originally going to be a oneshot, but a lot of people have left reviews and messaged me saying they wanted me to continue, so I will. It probably won't be very long, just a few more chapters. Enjoy xo

* * *

It had been almost 2 months since the birth of their son &amp; Erin was not ready to go back to work. She had been going in part time, doing desk work for the last few weeks. She didn't think it would be so hard going back full time, especially since when she was pregnant she hated the part time work. But now? She didn't want to leave her son. She couldn't imagine coming home from a long shift &amp; he would be asleep. Plus for the first time the job scared her. On some level she was afraid to go back in the line of fire so to speak. This wasn't just about her anymore, she had a baby that depended on and needed her for everything.

She knew Kelly was feeling the same way, loving the job, but hating going back. Severide had started back at 51 a few weeks ago, not able to stay out as long as Erin, but having saved up vacation days helping. He never took time off, had been saving days forever; now he blew them all in the month he spent off to be with his son and girlfriend.

"Hey," Kelly said walking up behind Erin in their son's room, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Shhh, I just got him to sleep," she answered rocking the sleeping baby in her arms, then placing him in his crib. Kelly smiled and covered him up with a blanket before the two walked down to the living room, Erin grabbing the monitor on the way. Sitting on the couch, she swung her legs over Severide's. "How was shift?"

"Ok. I hate comin home so late, I miss you guys."

"Well starting tomorrow I'll know your pain."

"I'm not kidding Lindsay, I love the job, but all I wanna do is stay at home with you guys."

"Oh I know. As much as I've missed being on the job, I think I'm gonna miss our baby boy a lot more."

"Well the way I see it, we're keeping this city safe for him."

She nodded and smiled, "You're right, I think that's what I'm gonna have to keep telling myself. You sure Shay doesn't mind staying here tomorrow? Who knows what time either of us will be home."

"She's looking forward to the quality 'Auntie Shay' time," Kelly laughed taking Erin's hand. She'll have Allison to help her if she needs it and Dawson if she's not on shift."

Resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder, she felt her eyes getting heavy. Smiling, Kelly pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, letting his eyes close.

* * *

"Ok, I wrote down his schedule, nap, feeding, everything is right here. There's formula in the fridge, just warm it up, but make sure it's not too hot. There a tons of diapers and wipes…what am I forgetting? Oh…"

"Erin, it's fine. I've watch you do all this a million times, I'll be fine."

"I know, but I've never left him alone before," Lindsay said walking over and rubbing the babies back who was safely in Shay's arms.

"You're gonna be late, come on, Aiden say bye bye to mommy, she has to leave now," Shay said practically pushing the detective out the door. "Your mommy's silly," she said looking down at the baby. "We're gonna have fun today, just you and your favorite aunt."

* * *

Erin got to work and smiled at the picture on her desk. She was never one for clustering her work space with frames, but ever since her first sonogram, the collection had been growing. Her favorite was in a black frame that sat next to her monitor, it was Kelly holding Aiden his first day home, the proudest smile on his face.

"Lindsay my office," Voight's gruff voice sounded, causing the detective to get up.

"What's up?" she asked walking in.

He nodded for her to close the door before answering, "how are things at home?"

"They're fine Hank, what's up?"

"I just wanna make sure you're ready to be back. I know it wasn't easy for you comin back today and I need to know your head is gonna be here."

"I'm good. Ready to get back out there."

He nodded, "Ok then. I got a call from a CI, possible drug bust. I want you to get in touch with your CI's see if they've heard anything."

"You got it," Lindsay replied getting up and heading to her desk to make her calls.

"Erin," he called stopping her from leaving just yet, "welcome back."

* * *

Sitting with Aiden in her lap, Shay bounced him and watched him giggle and smile. She absolutely loved this. She had a baby to love and play with, but at the end of the day she could give him back.

Rafferty finished her shift at the hospital a few hours after Shay had to be at Kelly and Erin's, she decided to meet her there and bring her lunch. "Hey, how's Aunt Shay sitting?" she joked and asked the baby who was sitting in his swing.

"Watch it," Shay replied heading straight for the food bag on the counter.

"He's so cute," Allison said from her spot next to the baby, taking his hand in hers.

"Yes he is, he's all Erin, those dimples."

"I think he has Kelly's eyes," Rafferty added smiling between the baby and her girlfriend in the kitchen.

"I just fed him, so he should be good. Erin said he usually falls asleep in the swing and since it's close to nap time, he should be good and we can eat."

"Look at you, one day at this and you're a baby pro."

"Hardly," Shay replied handing Allison a plate of food, taking a big bite of her own. "I've just been around these guys enough to know how it works. You should have seen Erin this morning; she was going through the check list and everything. I don't think she was ready to leave him."

"I've heard it's hard. I'm sure it is, It's hard enough going back to work after vacation, but leaving your 'baby? That's gotta be tough."

"I know Kel hated going back on shift last week. They both love the job, but they love their family more."

* * *

"Where's my baby boy?" Erin said as she walked in the door later than she wanted to. She was hoping to be home by five, but with the new developments in the case, she was at the station till nine.

"I just laid him down," Shay answered walking down the loft steps. "He was a little fussy though."

"Thanks again for today Shay, how was he?"

"We had a blast; you know how much he loves his aunt Shay."

Lindsay nodded and laughed a little, "he does. Kelly's not home yet?"

"Nope, must be a long night."

"At least the baby's," she was cut off of by cries coming from the monitor, "asleep."

Leslie laughed and patted Erin on the shoulder, "and that's my cue, I'll see you tomorrow, call if you guys need anything."

* * *

Kelly got home a few hours after Erin, completely exhausted. He was looking for to a nice cold beer and some R&amp;R. Instead? He was welcomed by a screaming baby and an aggravated girlfriend. He let out a sigh and headed up stairs to their sons room to find Erin rocking him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Hey, is he ok?"

"He's been crying for almost an hour," she said continuing to rock and bounce the baby in her arms. "I don't know what else to do. Shay said he was fine all day."

Walking over, Severide took the baby from her arms, getting him to calm a little, but then the fussing continued. Lindsay came back into the room, a bottle in her hand, "Here, try to give him this."

Taking the bottle, Kelly started feeding their son. The baby was calm for a few minutes, but he quickly started screaming again. Kelly's head was pounding, from a long day on the job and now nonstop baby crying, he couldn't take it. "Here, I need to go get a shower and rest up," he said handing the baby off to his girlfriend.

"Seriously? Kelly I have been at this for almost two hours, you don't think I want to take a shower and get some sleep?"

"I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in over a week, I come home from a long shift..."

Erin quickly cut him off, "and you don't think I'm tired? I had a long shift today too. I spent almost my entire day chasing drug dealers all over Chicago."

"Erin if I don't get some sleep…"

"You'll what? I need sleep too, but we have a baby to take care of."

"Yeah, a baby that won't stop screaming."

"And I'm sure all this yelling is helping with that," Erin spat back. And with that Kelly was out of the room, grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.

* * *

Kelly knocked on the apartment door, waiting for an answer. When he finally got one, he found a very annoyed Shay on the other side of the door. "Do you know what time it is? What are you doing here?" she asked as the fireman walked passed her.

"Let me crash here tonight, I'll sleep on the couch, I just can't be at home right now," he answered headed to the fridge for a beer.

"OK, what happened?"

"I just need one night of uninterrupted sleep, the baby will not stop crying. And Erin and I got into it, I just can't be there right now."

"So you came here to hide from your problem?"

"I'm not hiding Shay, after a long shift, I just wanted to come home and relax, but…"

"But what?" Shay asked getting annoyed at her friend, "You don't think Erin wanted to come home and get some sleep? It was her first day back on the job after months. Kelly you can't run from your problems anymore, you have a baby."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, you're not staying here," the paramedic replied matter of factly.

"Come one Shay, I just need one night away; I need to get some sleep."

"Sleep when you're on night shift. Kelly you need to go home and work it out."

* * *

"Hey," he said walking in seeing Erin on the couch. He could feel the tension in the air, she was pissed. She had every reason to be, he knew he had messed up.

"Hey. I finally got him to calm down, he's asleep," she replied not looking up. "I took his temperature, he has a slight fever. That's probably why he can't sleep."

Kelly nodded making his way over to where she was sitting. "But he's ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, hopefully he'll be down for the night. If he still has a fever in the morning I'll take him to the doctor."

"I'll go with you, I'm off shift in the morning," Severide offered hoping it would help relax the tension a little.

"It's fine, stay here and sleep," she said trying not to sound bitter.

"Look I'm sorry. I was just exhausted and coming home to a screaming baby just isn't something I'm used to yet."

She nodded looking up at him for the first time since he walked in. "Me either, but we have to figure it out together. We both have really stressful jobs, but at the end of the day we have to let all that go. For our sake and Aiden's."

"I know. I went over to Shay's, she was right I guess I just didn't wanna deal with everything. I'm used to coming home after a long shift and just being able to relax and blow off steam."

"I know," she said taking his hand.

Sitting down next to Erin, he kissed her forehead, "How was the first day back?"

"It was good, we're in the middle of trying to take down a big dealer. Voight had me contact a few CI's to get some info. It was a long day, but it's good being back."

"They're lucky to have you back," he said kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled relaxing into him. "You wanna talk about your shift?"

"Not really, now that we have a quiet apartment I kind of want to get some sleep." His response, causing both of them to laugh.

"Sleep sounds perfect," Lindsay said getting up. She took his hand and the couple headed to off to bed, getting the first good nights sleep either had had in over a week.

* * *

This was kinda short, but I hope you guys still enjoy it :)…I will try to get the other stories updated soon &amp; will probably be adding one or two more chapters to this….reviews welcome xo


End file.
